ANARCH: anarchy rising
by DJ ANARCHY
Summary: something is coming to equestria, something bad, something horrible, something that may bring what was feared by celestia for centuries, anarchy is coming, full force, with no mercy and no holding back


WRITTEN BY: DJ/ANARCHY

Chapter 1/12: The Arrival

In the midst of the day, equestria was humbly getting ready for the night to come, and celestia, with a strange anxiety, kept sending messages to twilight to see if she was one knew why was she so anxious, not even celestia herself, the only person who seemed to know was Luna, with a look of worry her eyes. Celestia had approached Luna with a look of suspicion. "What is wrong dear sister", celestia calmly asks Luna with a hint of anger in her tone, feeling that she is hiding something. "Oh nothing, nothing at all dear sister", Luna said frantically. "There is something wrong, I know from the look on your face, a look of pure fear", celestia stated in a firm tone. Luna sighed, and then said regretfully, "remember when you banished the young Philly that you accused of dealing with discord for his escape to the dark side of the moon 1000 years ago, who was our little brother, 500 years after you banned me to the moon". Celestia with a drained, flushed look on her face whispered, "yes, regretfully yes I do remember, I can still see the look on his poor face, separated from his family and friends, and at the truth it wasn't him but no one of the elite guards could find him, my regrets of that still haunt me, still haunting my dreams". Luna said, "he had approached me on the moon the day you sent him there, with the darkest look shadowing over his face, kept saying I will return, I will come back, I will cause redemption, I will cause anarchy, that was also the day he got his cutie mark, the symbol of anarchy, his eyes like bloodstained mirrors, he had the eyes of mirror, mirror became part of him, hidden inside his soul". At that very moment, celestia's face had turned the palest white Luna has ever seen. Celestia's eyes widened while her pupils shrunk, "nightmare moon" she whispered. As soon as Luna heard those words her eyes widened the same as her sisters did. "No, that is not possible, how can he use the power of nightmare moon to make it back here", Luna screamed. "It's not how he will plan to do it, it's that how did he do it, Luna my dear sister, look behind you" celestia had said with deep fear. Both Luna and celestia's eyes grew even larger, Luna had slowly turned around and in directly in the moonlight, facing the moon casting a silhouette perfectly in front of the moon, was him, the angel of anarchy was upon them, the once boy turned into a monstrosity, it was him, mirrors descendant, anarch, and he was right in front of them behind the castle main window…

Chapter 2/12: The Reunion and the Redemption

"Hello sisters, or should I say monsters in my defense" anarch said in a deep, booming voice as the glass of the main window shattered. "I had really missed equestria, since I was banished to the dark side of the moon for over 1,000 years away from my friends and family, and also nearly killed by nightmare form Luna", anarch said with intense rage. "I really thought you cared about me, that I could become a prince or god of something with your help, but no, I had became a prince of something without you and our sister, I had become the god of anarchy, my eternal hatred for what you did fueled me to the point if insanity, you had taken everything away from me, I had a family in the everfree forest, but they have forgotten about me, the memorial my wife had made me hasn't been cleaned and visited to in years, she stopped looking at it, it was too painful for her", anarch said with pain in his voice. "Brother, I am sorry, please forgive me I was clueless then" celestia pleaded. "SHUT UP, SHUT UO SHUT UP, SHUT UP, THEY ARE LIES, and WHAT YOU SAY ARE LIES, ALL LIES!" anarch screamed. "Beware sisters, you have not much time left now because I have returned, your throne and empire is at risk" anarch then shot off into the night, leaving the two princesses in shock and awe.


End file.
